Única Opción
Sinopsis Después de la famosa muerte, llegan nuevos conocimientos de como detener toda la situación, al final se planea una junta para dar a conocer toda la información obtenida Trama Lley: …Fui al baño a buscar a Danidt, dijo él que estaría ahí, pero no estaba, después en el baño se prendieron y apagaron las luces muchas veces, se me hizo muy raro y me salí, y el director estaba hablando por teléfono y gritaba que alguien había muerto… Yo-yo caminé hacia su oficina y vi a Da-Danidt estaba sentado sobre la fotocopiadora, ésta estaba rota y al parecer se electrocutó… Marcos: E-estas hablando en serio? Carlos: Yo, tanto como Lley y los demás hablamos en serio en cuanto a nuestros amigos, Danidt está muerto y queremos saber si tu tuviste, ¡Si tuviste algo que ver! Marcos: Y-yo no, No tuve nada que ver, de qué hablan! Lley: Solo te veníamos a avisar… Marcos: Al parecer todo es cierto, Tengo que decirle a Licca Duncs: Déjame acompañarte, De paso le doy la tarea a Licca Lley: No Duncs, tenemos que ir a… Entrenar… Duncs: Oh… E-es cierto. Marcos: Está bien, nos vemos después *Comienza a caminar y se aleja* Carlos: *Se dirige a Rodrigo* Oye tu, ésta tarde tengo tiempo libre para el ejercicio de Aritmética, Va a ser en su casa? Rodrigo: Si, pero como ya te había dicho, Fanof y Tomi también irán, después de todo ellos me ayudan a mi con el trabajo también Carlos: Perfecto, Le diré a Feed y Nofor a ver si también pueden ir, el profesor los tiene con examen y es el 50% de su calificación. Tomi: El profesor siempre pone las mismas preguntas en casi todos sus examenes, parece que tengo las respuestas en un cuaderno, las llevaré. Carlos: Muchas gracias… Lley: Ya déjense de besar, vamos Carlos, Paula nos debe estar esperando *Camina hacia su motocicleta mientras que Duncs se sube a su auto* Rodrigo: Creí que iban a entrenar… Carlos: Primero veremos a Paula… Bueno, nos vemos al rato si es que no muero… *Se comienza a reír y camina hacia el auto de Duncs* :::::::::calles adelante Marcos: Demonios, no pasa ningún taxi… ¿? : *Grita* ¡Oye!, pareces perdido, ¿Qué pasa? Marcos: *Voltea* ¡Jota! Qué bueno que te veo, no creas que soy interesado pero pasó algo malo y tengo que ir a ver a Licca, puedes llevarme a su casa? Jota: ¡Claro! Sube *Le abre la puerta de su coche* Marcos: ¡Gracias! Jota: *Avanza el automóvil* Dime que pasó, que tan malo pudo a ver sido Marcos: Muy malo de verdad, Danidt murió en la escuela, al parecer se electrocutó con una fotocopiadora Jota: *Al momento que escuchó eso, Jota casi choca con otro auto* ¡Demonios! Otro Conductor: ¡Imbesil! Jota: ¡Tu mamá! Marcos: ¡Oye! No quiero morir ahora yo… Jota: Pe-pero como… ¡No puede ser! Entonces todos vamos a morir? Marcos: No lo sé, por eso quiero hablar con Licca, en la mañana que fui a su casa, dijo que investigaría mas… Jota: Espera, déjame llamarle a Smile, hoy íbamos a tener un partido de Golf… Marcos: *Ríe algo despacio* ¿Juegan Golf? Jota: Mira, tenemos muchas personalidades… *Saca su teléfono y comienza a llamar* Marcos: Y también puedes hablar por teléfono y manejar al mismo tiempo… Jota: Tengo muchas habilidades, My Friend! *Comienza la llamada* ¡Smile! Amigo pasó algo importante, no puedo ir al torneo… Smile: *En la llamada* ¡Qué! Creo que te dio miedo Jota: ¡No! Amigo, Danidt murió, Estoy acompañando a Marcos a la casa de Licca… Smile: Amigo no juegues con eso, es en serio? Jota: ¡Si! Mira, estoy conduciendo, nos vemos en una hora en el departamento, te cuento todo… Smile: Okey… *Termina la llamada* Jota: Bien, ya falta poco para llegar… :::::::::calles cerca del lugar Gyula: *Va caminando por la calle* Vaya está empezando a hacer frío… ¿? : ¡Oye Gyula! Gyula: *Voltea* Oh-Hola Popu… ¿Co-como estás? Popu: Bien… Y tu? Gyula: También… Un poco cansado con los entrenamientos… Y además que no he podido dormir bien por las tareas de Aritmética Popu: Yo también… Gyula: Tampoco entiendes Aritmética? Popu: No, bueno si la entiendo, pero no le refería a eso *Rie* No he dormido bien porque he imaginado cosas con lo que está pasando… Gyula: Oh, No tienes la mente tranquila Popu: Casi no… Gyula: Que te parece si me acompañas a tomar un café y hablamos de otra cosa y te despejas de todo Popu: Me encantaría… De verdad pero, Tengo práctica de danza y me tengo que ir… Será mejor que lo haga ahora si no llegaré tarde… Nos vemos *Se despide de Gyula con un beso en la mejilla y Popu se va* Gyula: *Se toca la mejilla y susurra* A-adios Popu… *Sonrie* Demonios, ¿Fui tan obvio? *Se da la vuelta y sigue caminando* :::::::::el campo de Golf Smile: Okey… *Termina la llamada* No puede ser… Danidt… Pero qué porquería todo eso!… *Camina y sale del campo de juego* Es todo igual a lo que dijeron Gun, Fanof y los demás… *Se detiene* ¿Y si yo llego a morir?... No, son solo coincidencias, las muertes tienen que llegar algún día… ¡PERO NO LA MÍA! No, yo todavía tengo muchas cosas por hacer… *Ríe como loco* Co-como destruir un gran campo de Golf… *Continúa riendo y lanza su palo de golf al tablero de puntos, el palo choca y se rompe, al instante rebota, Y la parte rota del palo cae justamente en el corazón de Smile, atravesando su cuerpo y brotando mucha sangre* :::::::::de la casa de Licca Marcos: *Gritando* Aquí es… Detente aquí… Jota: *Estaciona el auto y Marcos se baja* Esperame! Marcos: *Tocando el timbre de la casa, segundos después Licca abre* Licca: Ma-Marcos, qué haces aquí, ya estoy mejor gracias por preocuparte… Marcos: No vine por eso, bueno si pero también quiero decirte algo Licca: ¿Qué pasa? Marcos: Pues… Hace rato en la escuela, después de clases, Danidt falleció… Licca: *Se tapa la boca con las manos* Pa-pasen, les tengo que mostrar algo que encontré en internet, esperenme en la sala… *Sube las escaleras* Jota: Entonces se puso a investigar en internet… Marcos: Si, me lo dijo hace rato, al parecer es algo importante Licca: *Bajando las escaleras* Entré de nuevo a la página que vimos en la biblioteca, y me llegó de nuevo un mensaje, Leanlo. *Les pone enfrente su laptop* Jota: *Leyendo* Supongo que alguien ya murió de nuevo, estoy dispuesto a ayudar, solo llama al número de teléfono que te proporcioné antes… Estaré esperando; Firma, Anonimo. Marcos: Estás planeando llamar? Yo no anoté el numero antes Licca: *Saca un papel de su bolsa* Aquí está el numero… Jota: Pues llama, hasta ahora es la unica opción Marcos: Lo quieres hacer tu o lo hago yo? Licca: Hazlo tu… *Le da el papel* Si te suena algo extraño, solo cuelga. Marcos: Está bien… *Comienza a llamar* ¿Bueno? ¿? : Estaba esperando su llamada… Marcos: Dejese de juegos, digame quien es. ¿? : Eso le quitaría algo de suspenso a su situación, te lo dejaré fácil, Se lo que están pasando, he vivido sutiaciones similares, Accidentes, Están a salvo y ahora habrá muertes, Tengo la respuesta a sus problemas… Marcos: Y qué gana usted al ayudarnos ¿? : He tratado a la muerte antes, y se como detenerla, pero no es algo que puedo decir en una llamada, ven a verme a mi trabajo y con gusto te ayudaré Marcos: Co-como se que no es una trampa… ¿? : Creo que es tu unica opcion, no es así? Trabajo en el la morgue que está en la misma calle del Cementerio de la Ciudad Marcos: No te aseguro nada… ¿?: Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo… No como ustedes… *Rie y termina la llamada* Licca: Qué te dijo? Marcos: Solo fue un indicio, me dijo que para poner ayudarnos, teníamos que ir a la Morgue que está cerca del cementerio. Jota: Yo los puedo llevar Licca: Gracias pero eso no es el problema, Tenemos que decidirnos, vamos a ir? Marcos: Efectivamente, parece que es nuestra unica opción… :::::::::un heladería Paula: *Escupiendo sorpresivamente su bebida* ¡¿Qué?! Lley: Como lo oyes… Danidt murió… Carlos: Si estamos en una heladería, porqué tomas un bebida y no un helado? Disney: Aquí también venden bebidas… ¡Cómo que murió! Duncs: Pues fue en la escuela, después de las clases, lo llevaron a la dirección, no se porqué pero ahí murió supuestamente electrocutado en una fotocopiadora… Disney: Pau… Ya me está dando miedo todo esto… Paula: No te preocupes Dis! Todo va a salir bien… *Ve a Lley* ¿Y ya lo sabe Marcos? Lley: Si, yo mismo se lo dije… Paula: ¿Y como reaccionó? Carlos: Pues se sorprendió… Reaccionó como si no lo supiera… Paula: Tal vez es un buen actor… Duncs: Por dios Paula, no crees que estás yendo muy lejos? Disney: Si Pau, mira, yo quiero apoyarte pero me está empezando a dar más miedo. Paula: *Se les queda viendo a todos* Ya lo veremos… :::::::::a la Morgue Jota: *Manejando en la misma calle de la Morgue* Oye oye, espera, que esos no son los padres de Kevin? Licca: Es cierto, Están saliendo de la Morgue… Marcos: Esto es raro… Jota: *Estacionando su coche* Pensé que sería mas dificil que se desidieran a venir… Licca: *Bajandose del coche* Yo también pero aquí estamos… thumb Marcos: ¿Quién entra primero? ¿? : *Abre la puerta de la Morgue* Parece que se decidieron a venir, por favor pasen… Marcos: ¿Es usted el señor de los mensajes? Sr. Blodworth: Ya que nos conocimos, permítanme presentarme, Soy el Sr. Blodworth, A sus servicios, por favor, pasen… Licca: Porque no hablar aquí afuera Sr. Blodworth: Seria algo extraño hablar del tema frente a la gente que pasa todo el dia por éste lugar… *Se da la vuelta y entra* Jota: Se que es misterioso, pero es algo impresioante… Entremos *Jota camina y Marcos y Licca caminan tras el* :::::::::del Lugar Sr. Blodworth: Bien, antes de todo, tienen alguna pregunta? Licca: Si, ¿Por qué nos pasa esto? Sr. Blodworth: Fácil, ya lo deberían de saber, Porque era su hora de morir, y ahora tendrán que morir de nuevo, y tal vez de otra forma mas dolorosa que la original… Jota: Y hay alguna forma de terminar con esto? Sr. Blodworth: Por supuesto, Si al momento que tenian que morir, también moria alguna mujer embarazada, y se salvó, solo tienen que esperar a que el bebé nasca… Marcos: No estamos seguros de eso… Sr. Blodworth: Tendrán que asegurarse. Licca: Y no hay otra forma… Sr. Blodworth: Claro, Si quieres salvarte, tienes que matar a otra persona que tenía que aver muerto, de esa forma te tocará su vida… Jota: No somos asesinos, No podremos matar a nadie. Sr. Blodworth: Es una situación obvia, de vida o muerte… Es su decisión desircelo a los demás… Marcos: Esas son todas las formas? Sr. Blodworth: De salvarse si, Pero si no quieren matar a nadie hay otra forma, Se los explicaré… Supongamos que la siguiente en morir en ella *Apunta a Licca* Y tu *Apunta a Jota* la salvas de su muerte, Entonces “La Muerte” seguirá con la siguiente persona en la lista, Y dejará a ella para el final… Licca: Entonces, solo asi tendremos algo de tiempo, no salvarnos por completo. Sr. Blodworth: Exácto… Marcos: Y como sabremos quien es el siguiente en morir… Sr. Blodworth: Normalmente quien haya tenido la visión tiene que recordar el orden de muertes… Marcos: Yo soy esa persona, pero no fueron claras las muertes, no vi todas Sr. Blodworth: Entonces, tendrán que darse cuenta de otra forma… Jota: ¡Espera… Lo tengo! Yo iba grabando todo, grabé desde que entramos al avión, hasta que explotó, Creo que tengo la cinta en mi departamento Sr. Blodworth: Probablemente en la grabación encuentren algunas pistas… Licca: Y usted nos puede ayudar alguna pista? Sr. Blodworth: Les he entregado todo mi tiempo posible, no creo que nos volvamos a ver, mi turno en el trabajo está por terminar y no creo que puedan ir por la cinta y regresar, tendrán que descubrirlo ustedes solos… Marcos: En serio? Sr. Blodworth: Lo siento pero si, es la verdad, Solo atiendo a ésta persona *Abre un cajón donde se guardan los cuerpos* Parece que lo conocen… Jota: Kevin… *Él junto con Marcos y Licca lucen muy sorprendidos y horrorizados* Sr. Blodworth: El señor Kevin va a ser Cremado hoy… Y tal vez tenga una cita después con alguno de ustedes… *Rié macabramente y se lleva el cuerpo de Kevin a otra habitación* Licca: Eso fue una despedida? Jota: No sé pero, fue genial… Excépto por el cuerpo… Marcos: Salgamos de aquí, siento un escalofrío en la espalda… *Los 3 salen del lugar* :::::::::después en el departamento de Jota y Smile Jota: *Entrando* ¡Smile! Ya llegue… *Nadie responde* Marcos: Parece que no está… Jota: *Camina un poco y toma algo de la mesa* Aquí está la cinta… *Se la da a Marcos* La puedes reproducir en una computadora Licca: Donde está Smile? Jota: Supongo que aun no llega del campo de Golf, No se molesten pero tengo que ir a ver si sigue allá, llevamos fuera mas de una hora y me preocupa. Marcos: No te preocupes, ve a buscarlo, y de ahí van a mi casa para ver la cinta, yo le llamaré a todos para que vayan también Jota: Está bien, le mandaré mensaje a Lley para que vaya también… *Los 3 salen del departamento* :::::::::la casa de Rodrigo Carlos: Entonces 10a + 7b es igual a 107b Tomi: No… Solo subas los coeficientes, osea queda 17 y luego pasan los 2 exponentes, que son A y B, el resultado es 17ab Rodrigo: Vez que facil es… Nofor: A ver dime, cuánto es 25xy + 43x – 11y % 3x Tomi: Cuándo resuelvas los 5 ejercicios anteriores te contesto ese… Fanof: No te hagas, Sabes que no sabes el resultado de esa operación Feed: Sigamos… El exámen será en unos dias… Nofor: Y si mejor nos memorisamos las respuestas y las preguntas Fanof: Eso sería trampa Carlos: ¿Y eso importa? Feed: No es si importa o no, es si el profesor se dará cuenta… Nofor: No creo, el calvo nunca está en el salón de clase… Rodrigo: Y si se va del salón, porque nos piden ayuda en lugar de sacar su libreta y tener ahí las respuestas! Carlos: No quiero que piensen que disfrutamos su compania, pero no teniamos nada mejor que hacer ésta tarde… Feed: Nofor, arruinaste la trampa… *Le suena el celular a Feed y contesta* ¡Silencio!... ¿Bueno?... Marcos: Feed, amigo soy yo, Necesito que vengas a mi casa, Parece que sabemos como detener todo esto… Feed: Okey, están conmigo algunos de la clase, les digo que también vayan? Marcos: Perfécto, Gun está contigo? Feed: No Marcos: Okey, le llamaré, Asegurate que todos vayan… Feed: Está bien amigo, nos vemos allá… *Termina la llamada* Bien chicos, Marcos llamó, creo que tiene algo importante que decirnos… Rodrigo: ¿Alguien murió de nuevo? Feed: No, Parece que sabe como terminar con todo esto… :::::::::después de la heladería Paula: No se porque seguimos con ustedes… Disney: No lo recuerdas?... Dijiste “Ya lo veremos” te nos quedaste viendo y después dijiste “Vamos a caminar todos juntos” y aquí estamos… Paula: Oh, comprendo… Lley: *Leyendo su celular* Oigan, me mandó mensaje Jota, dice que vayamos a la casa de Marcos, que sabe como terminar con todo Paula: Le crees? Duncs: Yo quiero saber con que clase de tontería saldrán ahora, van con nosotros? Paula: No, Disi y yo nos iremos a ver una pelicula, me saludas a todos… ‘’*Continuan caminando*’’ Lley: Voy por mi moto e iré ¿Tu vas a ir? Duncs: Esperaba y con alguna de ellas, pero bueno, vamos… :::::::::el departamento de Gun Gun: *Acomodando las cosas que tiene en las repizas de la cocina y le suena su celular* Oh, quien será… *Toma el amoniaco y lo pone en la repiza y después contesta el celular* ¿Bueno? Marcos: Gun, soy Marcos, tienemos información importante, parece que sabemos como detener todo, te espero en mi casa, ¿Vienes? Gun: Por supuesto, voy para allá… ¿Ya le avisaste a Popu? Marcos: Cierto… No, aun no. Gun: No te preocupes, yo le digo… Marcos: Okey, estaré esperando, nos vemos *Termina la llamada* * Gun camina hacia la puerta del departamento con el celular en la mano para llamarle a Popu, Y se pega en un buró en donde se cae un periodido, Gun no le toma importante y sale del departamento* *La camara enfoca el periodico en el pizo, inexplicablemente se presenta una pequeña briza que abre el periodico y en letras grandes una frase dice “'Always have a Smile on his face'...* Muertes thumb|334px * Smile . Categoría:Fanfiction Categoría:DDFEE Categoría:Episodios de DDFEE